<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Ur Not by kffproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583174">Something Ur Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject'>kffproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, jongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KFF Project : Special Quarantine]</p>
<p>Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Jongin bisa menjadi seperti patung menyedihkan yang hidup. Ada apa sebenarnya?</p>
<p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Ur Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Title</b>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Something Ur Not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Main Cast </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kim Jongin with Do Kyungsoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Side Cast</b>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Chanbaek</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Warning</b>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't like don't read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Genre</b>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Romance, Fluff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Summary</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Jongin bisa menjadi seperti patung menyedihkan yang hidup. Ada apa sebenarnya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Author's Note</b>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spesially for prompter, i'm deeply sorry for represent this annoying story and not as your wish. I just hope you accept it and like it hehehee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Prompt Code </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span>BL 050 :</span> <span>kyungsoo sama jongin kaya semacam enemies gitu? gak ada penjelasan jelas kenapa mereka gak suka satu sama lain, tiba-tiba aja. (keep it that way please) jongin ngerasa kyungsoo enggak suka sama dia karena kyungsoo kalo liat dia selalu melotot gitu padahal itu karena kyungsoo gak pake kacamata hehe. one day, mereka kaya got drunk terus somehow ended up jongin di rumah kyungsoo. nothing happened tapi waktu jongin mau balik ke rumahnya, pemerintah larang ke luar rumah yippie. the rest is all on you now dear author  </span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Tag </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Exo, Kaisoo, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Romance, Fluffy, BL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Demikian penjelasan dari saya, apakah ada pertanyaan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seluruh penghuni kelas bungkam, terkecuali satu mahasiswa di jajaran depan yang sudah sedia mengacungkan tangan ke udara. Sontak wajah-wajah mengantuk di barisan belakang memasang sorot jengah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entah mulai kapan dan bagaimana, sesi diskusi yang biasanya berlangsung jenuh, belakangan ini mendadak sengit diisi pertanyaan atau silang pendapat antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jika diteliti lebih dekat, mereka adalah,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do Kyungsoo, lelaki berpenampilan kalem dan cuek dikalangan teman sekelasnya. Mata bulat dibalik bingkai kacamatanya tak jarang menyiratkan intimidasi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedangkan Kim Jongin, orang akan langsung berprasangka liar padanya karena tindik hitam di telinga. Ditambah kebiasaan kasualnya memakai t-shirt dan jaket denim di kelas semakin mendukung opini tersebut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kontras mungkin kata yang cocok untuk memanifestasikan mereka. Sifat melankolis yang cenderung pendendam tak akan mudah menoleransi sanguinis yang selalu memperjuangkan suatu hal terus-menerus. Saat diharuskan berhadapan mereka akan menjadi dua kutub yang berbeda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Ya silahkan, Kim Jongin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menyematkan senyum miring picik. Sajian presentasi Kyungsoo sebetulnya sudah berkonsep matang. Sayangnya Jongin lebih gemar mengorek kekurangan dari isi presentasinya dan mengajukan pertanyaan tersulit ketimbang menikmati detail yang telah disajikan. Sebab ia mengincar perhatian lelaki itu alih-alih penjelasan jawaban yang bahkan ia sendiri tak peduli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oleh karena itu, mereka beradu pelik. Kyungsoo yang penuh pertimbangan logis, dan Jongin yang pandai menyusun rangkaian alasan untuk membantah tidak akan membuat ujung perdebatan mereka terlihat. Maka profesor yang mengajar mengadili lebih dulu, memotong dialog Kyungsoo yang tengah menekankan poin demi poin dari argumennya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pengajar itu memutuskan untuk menjadikan pertanyaan sisa diskusi mereka sebagai tugas mandiri keduanya, hanya agar mereka berhenti dan pertemuan ini dapat ditutup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayangnya, perselisihan keduanya tak pernah ikut terhenti lewat cara itu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Potongan brokoli itu Kyungsoo kunyah lamat-lamat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jangan lagi menguji kesabaran beliau dengan memanjangkan durasi kelas, mengerti?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo melenguh lesu, "Itu tak akan terjadi jika Jongin tidak menyanggah setiap jawabanku."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun mendengus gusar, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan meladeni Jongin. Abaikan dia." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kenapa?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatapan Baekhyun tak lagi berpusat padanya. Mata sipitnya sembunyi-sembunyi berpandangan dengan Chanyeol seakan takut rahasia mereka terbongkar Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selalu seperti ini, kedua sahabatnya tak pernah mengatakan secuil alasan setiap kali melarang ia berurusan dengan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetapi ia tidak keberatan menerima kenyataan mereka berdua menutupi sesuatu darinya karena Kyungsoo sendiri tak ingin ambil pusing. Mengapa? Karena sistem di otaknya tak pernah mau menjalankan perintah tanpa penjelasan berarti, seperti omong kosong diatas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun berujar simpatik</span>
  <em>
    <span>, "Just distance him, okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan makan seolah tak mendengarkan. Mungkin Baekhyun harus mencoba membujuknya di kesempatan lain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menutup buku-buku di mejanya. Ia kembali menguap lebar dengan kedua lengan merentang hingga sendinya bergemeletuk, jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persiapan menghadapi ujiannya sedikit kacau berkat penugasan tak terduga Prof.Kang yang ia selesaikan kemarin. Sebagai imbasnya, Kyungsoo harus memaksakan diri membaca berlembar-lembar materi dalam satu waktu hingga larut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh, ia sigap meraih handphone ketika teringat belum melihat pemberitahuan jadwal ujian hari ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laman percakapannya hanya terisi beberapa kontak mengingat ia menggunakan nomor baru di perangkatnya. Ditengah fokus yang menipis dan meronta untuk terpejam, ia langsung memeriksa ruang obrolannya dengan Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ketua kelas Kim </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It will start at 12.00 pm, don't be late ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nafas lega terlepas begitu saja, masih dengan memegang ponsel di tangan kanan, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri dan terlelap dalam hitungan singkat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siangnya Kyungsoo memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Namun hatinya mendeteksi sesuatu yang salah kala Baekhyun menghampiri dengan raut khawatir, bertanya mengapa ia tak bisa dihubungi sejak pagi tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kau tidak tahu ujian dilaksanakan jam tujuh pagi?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman ceria yang terpatri berganti redup seketika. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo bergegas mendatangi ruang akademik untuk menyusul dua ujian yang ditinggalkannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mungkin tak pernah membesar-besarkan masalah ketika Jongin mengibar bendera permusuhan dengannya. Tapi untuk perbuatan yang satu ini tidak, bila Jongin menyangkut pautkan nilai ujiannya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kosongnya gang itu membuat bedebum suara tendangan terdengar menggema. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itu berasal tatkala kaki Kyungsoo mendorong keras punggung lebar Jongin, merobohkannya sekali tendangan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bangun." Kyungsoo menjambak surai Jongin, bogemnya langsung menyapa telak ke tulang pipi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin memaksa tubuhnya berguling untuk lalu bangkit, tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang nyeri, suaranya terdengar marah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What's wrong with you!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menggeram, "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku Jongin, apa yang salah denganmu?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masa bodoh dengan imej yang selama ini dijaganya. Pasukan imun kesabarannya sudah tak tahan mentolerir amarah yang terus bereplikasi sejak siang tadi terhadap Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin melepas sengal dengan seringai saat menangkap penyebab kemarahan Kyungsoo. Hal itu menambah berlipat-lipat kobaran emosi Kyungsoo. Ia mengepalkan tangan bersiap memukul yang urung dilakukan saat mendengar Jongin bertanya, "Kau kesal padaku?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merengut tak mengerti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a silly question.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pikirnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apakah menurutnya selama ini ia menyukai perlakuan Jongin yang selalu mengusiknya di kelas, mempersulit presentasinya? Atau mengira ia senang saat dikunci sendirian di laboratorium sedangkan Jongin pun tahu ia takut pada hantu? Lalu pagi tadi, apakah Jongin pikir membohonginya agar datang terlambat akan membuatnya tertawa dan memekik </span>
  <em>
    <span>april mop </span>
  </em>
  <span>kegirangan? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo rasa Jongin sudah tak waras. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've got the point, Jongin. Cuz you're really mindless."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Begitukah?" Alis Jongin terangkat main-main. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin melangkah menghampiri tanpa menaruh peduli wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin nyalang, ketidaksetaraan tinggi tubuh mereka nampak sangat timpang ketika berhadapan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bagaimana jika dirimu yang ternyata mudah sekali dimanfaatkan orang lain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan pukulan kedua menyusul tak tertahankan. Kyungsoo melampiaskan amarahnya dengan terus menyerang Jongin hingga lelaki itu tersungkur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungguh Kyungsoo tak pernah semarah ini dengan seseorang. Sampai-sampai ia enggan berhenti memukulinya walaupun Jongin tak bergeming melawan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siang ini, semua orang di kafetaria tertangkap mata menggunakan masker medis. Tak terkecuali Jongin. Namun nampaknya ia tetap mencolok dengan lebam ungu di dahi dan beberapa band aid di tangan yang tak tertutup lengan jaket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun menatap serius pemilik mata bulat untuk meminta konfirmasi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menggedik bahu dan berkata tanpa sungguh-sungguh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry i'm not listen to you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kau sudah gila? Setahuku Kyungsoo yang kukenal tidak pernah lepas kendali seperti ini!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sesungguhnya malas membahas ini. Akan tetapi ia tak ingin kesalahpahaman mengakar kian jauh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku sudah coba. Tetapi kemarin Jongin memang butuh diberi pelajaran, dia semakin diluar batas." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maka dari itu berhenti meladeninya." Chanyeol menegaskan. Gurat wajahnya nampak sangat kesal, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak awal, tetapi kau tak pernah mau mengerti." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun disampingnya mengangguk menyetujui, "Dia berbahaya, Kyungsoo. Menjauh darinya sebelum terlambat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafas sabar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingin Kyungsoo menegaskan bahwa ia tidak setitikpun takut pada Jongin, selagi lelaki itu tak terkena virus menular yang kini tengah merebak di negara tetangga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lagipula di pandangannya Jongin hanyalah laki-laki biasa sepertinya, yang kebetulan saja selera penampilannya agak sembrono dari orang kebanyakan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kegusarannya justru berakar dari ketidak mengertiannya atas dua sahabatnya yang begitu mewanti-wanti Jongin akan mencelakai dirinya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jikapun Jongin berniat seperti itu, Kyungsoo tetap mampu melindungi diri sendiri menggunakan teknik perlawanan yang telah ia pelajari sejak kecil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lalu beralih ke Baekhyun yang segera memperhatikannya, "Tak perlu khawatirkan aku." ia mengatakan itu setenang ekspresinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Pembicaraan itu akhirnya ditutup paksa saat pesanan mereka dipanggil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kopi kita sudah jadi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol memberi gestur dengan dagu ke arah kasir yang tadi memanggil nama pesanan mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bangkit niat tidak niat untuk mengambilnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mungkin salah Kyungsoo yang terlalu fokus berjalan lurus, atau mungkin salah pria di jajaran antrian yang tiba-tiba berbelok membawa gelas kopinya. Seketika cairan itu sudah tumpah di kedua pakaian mereka saat bertubrukan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengumpat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banyak-banyak Kyungsoo membenci cara Jongin menatap intens padanya, membuat ia teramat sangat ingin melempar tinju di wajahnya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lagi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tapi pemikiran itu segera enyah oleh nada mengancam Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terngiang, ajaibnya gerak tubuh selaras menuruti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Abaikan dia. Abaikan dia. Abaikan dia. Abaikan dia."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ucapan Baekhyun pun terus berputar di lisan selama membawa baki berisi tiga gelas kopi ke mejanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo meletakkan baki sedikit menyentak menyebabkan minuman terambing tak stabil di gelasnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melempar tanya ada apa yang dijawab angin lalu kepergian Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noda itu tetap ada meski telah ia kucek bersama sabun tangan yang ada di wastafel. Kyungsoo mendesah gusar melihat sweater warna krem yang dipakainya menjadi basah di bagian depan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo melirik melalui cermin kedatangan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mendengus terang-terangan sebab ia menemukan Jongin lagi disini. Dan lelaki itu tanpa rasa enggan melepas kaus putihnya yang tadi ternoda kopi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ada bilik toilet, jika kau tidak keberatan?" gerutu Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berhenti dengan kaus tersangkut di leher, "Apa yang salah? Kau laki-laki juga kan?" lalu menarik lepas pakaiannya seolah tak peduli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mendengus kasar, setelahnya ia terpaku pada Jongin yang sudah menyingkirkan balutan kaosnya. Tidak, ia tidak memperhatikan kulit tubuh Jongin yang nampak di cermin, Kyungsoo menaruh perhatian pada lilitan perban di lengan kiri serta lebam di beberapa sisian perut lelaki tan itu. Benaknya bersimpang siur menyalahkan, benarkah ia yang berbuat sebrutal itu kemarin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kau sudah mengompresnya dengan es?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin memandang luka yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.  Meski tertutup masker, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Jongin menyeringai dibaliknya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mau mengompresnya untukku?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, shut up."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menyampirkan masker ke dagu, menunjukkan lebam di bagian wajah, "Kau lihat, ini kelihatannya parah. Namun aku tidak memeriksakannya ke dokter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memandang bingung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Setahuku mereka bisa membuat visum kekerasan fisik untuk korban sepertiku dan menyerahkan bukti itu ke polisi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah, "Apa yang kau mau?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebuah seringai memulas di bibir Jongin. Tetapi lelaki itu tak menanggapi, hanya memasang kaus hitamnya ringkas dan menyampirkan jaket hoodie ke pundak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponselnya bergetar. Jongin membaca pesan yang masuk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From : Mine target</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Apa maumu?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin beranjak duduk tegap di kasurnya. Layar handphonenya ditatap cukup lama sampai ia tersadar maksud dari pesan tersebut. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Jongin tersenyum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengetik balasan yang ada di kepalanya tanpa pikir panjang,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To : Mine target</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Pizza pepperoni for my lunch?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hitungan detik satu pesan menginterupsi lagi,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From : Mine target</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Seriously?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh tentu saja aku tak serius, hatinya menimpali. Jongin tengah mengetik balasan ketika pesan baru muncul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From : Mine target</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Kirimkan alamat.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerakan jarinya tertahan. Jongin tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang mengapa Kyungsoo yang sangat lugu mempercayai segala perkataannya. Ia mencoba membuktikan dugaannya dengan mengirimi alamat apartemennya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan benar saja, dua box pizza pepperoni yang tidak dipesannya bertandang ke pintu apartemennya siang itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mungkin ini sebuah sogokan tutup mulut mengenai entahlah, takut dilaporkan polisi? Jongin tak habis pikir, ternyata Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia kira berhati batu, juga mempunyai sisi polos yang mudah sekali dimanipulasi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin sumringah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelemahan ini tak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hari selanjutnya lelaki berkacamata itu mengabaikannya seperti hari-hari yang normal, dalam artian tidak ada ujaran kebencian atau pertikaian tak berarti di kelas. Kyungsoo telah kembali ke sikapnya yang dingin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berasumsi kalau Kyungsoo sudah tak tertarik menanggapi sifatnya yang memang ia akui sangat menguras emosi. Benaknya menganalisis hal-hal tak disukai Kyungsoo terhadapnya, dan mengingat-ingat perselisihan terakhir mereka untuk mencari perkara apa yang membuat Kyungsoo sampai hari ini mengacuhkannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetapi nihil. Ia kehilangan akses menuju perhatian Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka kembali bersinggungan tatapan dua hari kemudian. Kala terlibat perayaan kecil di suatu kedai untuk merayakan rampungnya ujian </span>
  <em>
    <span>mid semester</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin yang mulanya mengobrol dengan Jongdae, teralihkan memfokuskan pandangan pada Kyungsoo di sisi lain kedai. Meneliti keadaan pemilik mata bulat itu yang ia perkirakan sudah setengah mabuk lewat bahasa tubuhnya yang tak tertarik keramaian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo menatap ke direksinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Menyadari itu Jongin mengedutkan sebelah bibirnya. Seringai yang selalu dapat memancing Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Tetapi ia tak mengantisipasi kala menyaksikan respon senyuman hangat yang terbit di kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya tersesat sesaat akan mata polos serta wajah natural lelaki itu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do Kyungsoo smile is a miracle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fokusnya kembali ditempat saat sosok menjulang Sehun datang mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Mengangkat botol mengisi ulang gelas Kyungsoo yang kosong, lalu menuangkan lagi sembari terus memprovokatif lelaki itu meloloskan teguk demi teguk melebihi batas toleransi alkoholnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin memperhatikannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun memantau tanpa henti Kyungsoo yang sudah menggeleng kacau, berusaha tidak mengizinkan alkohol mengambil alih kesadarannya. Sayangnya pertahanan Kyungsoo menyerah dengan berakhir terkulai di rangkulan pria pemilik surai blonde. Sehun menyeringai, menarik masker hitam menutupi wajah, dan segera membopong raga mungil Kyungsoo keluar kedai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detik itu Jongin menyentak gelasnya ke meja. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cahaya yang menembus jendela memberi akses penerangan untuk ruangan sederhana berisi ranjang beserta lelaki yang berbaring dengan selimut menyampir di kaki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matanya mengedip pelan. Lima menit yang lalu Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa pening, mual menggantung di tenggorokan, dan aroma alkohol menguar dari pakaiannya. Ia menghirup udara segar sedalam-dalamnya guna menetralisir bau pahit alkohol yang merangsek hidungnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jadi, kemarin ia mabuk ya? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satu-satunya ingatan yang membekas di kepala adalah saat sosok Sehun datang dan membicarakan suatu hal yang tak menarik. Ia yang bosan memilih meneguk minuman yang tersedia hingga pandangannya memburam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sisanya Kyungsoo tak ingat lagi. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai di apartemen dalam keadaan utuh, mungkinkah Chanyeol yang menyewakan taksi untuk mengantarnya? Tapi mustahil membayangkan ia menapaki tangga seorang diri ke lantai tiga apartemennya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, lagipula jika itu terjadi sudah dipastikan ia terguling sebelum sempat mendaki anak tangga ketiga. Benaknya mengulang tanya lagi, lantas apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai dengan selamat?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo spontan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara untuk mendapati seorang lelaki menyender nyaman di atas sofanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mengapa kau bisa disini?" Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan nada terkejutnya mendapati penampakan Jongin di dalam ruang tengahnya. Ia bersumpah tidak menyadari sosok itu berada disana selama berjalan ke dapur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Karena aku dapat pergi kemanapun yang kumau?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yah, Jerk you!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo menahan emosi di dada sambil berderap menghampiri Jongin yang melipat kaki ke atas sofa seolah menempati rumah sendiri, "Kau jelas melanggar privasi karena masuk tanpa izin ke apartemenku!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh aku akan seperti orang bodoh jika meminta persetujuan ke orang tak sadarkan diri." Jongin menggumam kesal. Ia berjengit merasakan telapak tangan kecil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggeplak badannya berulang-ulang. Tangannya pun berusaha menghalau serangan lain Kyungsoo yang mulai memiting lehernya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owh, stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Tahu begini, aku meninggalkanmu di kamar penginapan saja tadi malam." Jongin berujar dengan suara tercekat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detik itu juga Kyungsoo kebingungan, benaknya berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Jongin, untuk apa ia berada di penginapan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apa yang terjadi?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengernyit, "Kau tidak ingat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ikut menautkan alis dan menggeleng. Jongin memandang heran dan memajukan tubuh lebih dekat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo, "Yakin tidak ingat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menampakkan wajah ngeri tatkala melihat Kyungsoo sekali lagi menggeleng dengan raut penasaran. Jongin membasahi bibir sepintas, sebelum mendekat ke telinga dan berbisik,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You slept with Oh Sehun last night."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seketika pupil mata Kyungsoo melebar tercengang. Ritme jantungnya sampai terasa ke seluruh nadi. Ia tak menyangka hal mengerikan itu terjadi padanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bukan rahasia umum bila Sehun dikenal </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome-fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span> di kalangan anak fakultasnya. Postur tinggi, tampang memikat, tatapan seduktif, dan bibir tipis dengan senyum datar yang menyimpan misteri. Dengan aset itu, Sehun tanpa usaha berarti bisa menjerat siapa saja untuk melewati </span>
  <em>
    <span>malam yang panjang</span>
  </em>
  <span> bersamanya. Atau tak jarang Sehun melemahkan sasarannya terlebih dahulu hingga mabuk sebelum akhirnya mengeksekusi ke penginapan di gang-gang tersembunyi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memegang erat tepian kemejanya, apa Sehun benar-benar menyentuhnya semalam? Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan hal aneh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berpaling memandang Jongin yang menampilkan wajah geli, detik berikutnya tawa pria itu meledak menyaksikan ekspresi Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stupid." </span>
  </em>
  <span> Nafas Jongin masih tersengal oleh tawa, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dummy."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bantal disampingnya ia raih untuk di pukulkan bertubi-tubi ke arah kepala Jongin diikuti geraman penuh penekanan Kyungsoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not funny, Jongin!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah puas tertawa, Jongin menyentak lepas bantal itu dari Kyungsoo, mimiknya seketika berubah serius,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tapi itu benar." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kemudian Jongin memperjelas kebenarannya, bahwa dialah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sehun. Ada sekelumit emosi saat Jongin bercerita, tetapi wajah Kyungsoo justru bersemu oleh pemikirannya tentang cara Jongin yang menggendongnya kemari. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menyadari perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang terus menatap ke permukaan lantai dengan rona di pipi. Kyungsoo menampar bisep Jongin, saat lelaki itu tanpa kata mendekatkan diri memeriksa lebih jelas wajahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mencoba berkilah melirik jam di dinding, "Jongin, kurasa diluar sudah cukup terang untukmu pulang?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menangkap usiran tersirat itu, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, Do Kyungsoo. –Seriously?"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>lalu berdecak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No breakfast or something?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memejam mata sejenak membenci dirinya sendiri. Andai saja lelaki itu tak menolong dirinya, sudah pasti ia telah menendang Jongin menuju pintunya dan mengancamnya agar tak kembali lagi. Sayangnya situasi kali ini mengharuskan Kyungsoo memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik. Ia meyakinkan diri, untuk tetap bersikap santun tanpa memandang seberapa menyebalkan orang itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka makan dengan cepat menggunakan menu sederhana yang Kyungsoo buat, sepertinya terlalu menikmati tiap suapan yang memadamkan suara lambung yang sejak tadi mendamba ingin diisi. Kyungsoo mengangkut perkakas yang kotor ke wastafel lalu mencucinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kau tinggal sendiri?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hanya menggumam singkat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're such a freaky homebody." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin mendecak tak percaya pada barang-barang Kyungsoo yang tersusun di rak, tidak ada benda berceceran layaknya tempat tinggal lelaki lajang pada umumnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But i like it." </span>
  </em>
  <span>bahunya menggedik acuh, "Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kemari."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tidak akan ada lain kali, Jongin. Ini yang terakhir kali untukmu." Tandas Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat Jongin hendak memprotes, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan, "Sudah selesai?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin merengut kecewa, "Kau tahu, aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sesudah sarapan kau janji akan pulang, ingat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kapan?" Jongin berpura-pura bodoh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memutar bola mata menelan kekesalan, "Jongin, jangan menghancurkan mood hari mingguku."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku tidak mengganggumu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweety</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panggilan yang disematkan Jongin sukses melubangi benteng kesabaran Kyungsoo, rahangnya merapat, "Tapi keberadaanmu sudah sangat mengganggu pemandanganku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You fucking dickhead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajah kala sadar melepaskan ucapan kotor. Ia segera menstabilkan nafas yang terlihat dipaksakan, "Dengar Jongin, aku memintamu pergi sekarang selagi aku meminta secara baik-baik." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kali ini, tanpa waktu lama Jongin meng-iyakan dengan ringan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allright."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lelaki tinggi itu bangkit menciptakan derit suara antara kursi dan lantai, lalu meninggal kan dapur tanpa perlawanan apapun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sejenak Kyungsoo menjadi kikuk di tempatnya berdiri. Mengusir tamu tidak pernah ada dalam tata krama yang selama ini ia yakini, terlebih jika tengah memiliki hutang budi dengannya. Inilah sesi yang paling Kyungsoo hindari, ketika ia dipenuhi bimbang setiap kali memperlakukan Jongin dengan buruk. Haruskah ia mengejarnya untuk sekedar berucap maaf dan terimakasih, atau membiarkan semua mengalir sebagaimana mestinya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali datang seolah tindakan barusan dilakukan dengan tak serius, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap menegaskan peringatan terakhir tepat saat Jongin mengangkat kertas ke depan wajahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menatap bingung sebelum menyambar selembaran itu tak sabar. Membaca seksama deretan kalimatnya untuk menangkap arti surat yang diedarkan oleh pemilik gedung apartemennya. Ia menajamkan mata berulang-ulang pada kalimat yang sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Darimana kau mendapat ini?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bawah pintumu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo melirik Jongin miris, lalu mengusap wajah frustasi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bagaimana tidak, akibat pandemi penyakit menjangkit kian pesat, orang-orang dipaksa berdiam diri di rumah. Termasuk semua jalanan ditutup dan dijaga ketat guna mencegah persilangan warga dari daerah ke daerah. Oleh sebab itu, para penghuni apartmen pun dilarang keluar gedung hingga sebulan penuh lamanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menghela nafas dramatis, "Aku tak bisa pergi, bagaimana ini?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bisa dibayangkan semua akan berjalan buruk,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked down with Kim Jongin,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's kinda hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ketika membuka mata pagi ini, Kyungsoo seperti merasakan aura penjara dalam apartemennya sendiri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memasak ekstra untuk dua perut, mencuci piring lebih banyak, mengantri di kamar mandinya sendiri,  berbagi tayangan di tv, membereskan selimut di sofa, atau sekedar menerima saat Jongin mengacak-acak isi kulkasnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semua karena pandemi, kini Jongin ikut memiliki tempat tinggalnya untuk 30 hari kedepan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kyungsoo syukuri adalah kuliah sedari rumah menjadikannya sedikit santai, ia dapat meluruskan kaki di sofa yang nyaman selagi mendudukkan laptop di pangkuan. Namun ada saja yang mengganggu fokusnya untuk berpusat pada tugas yang sedang dikerjakan, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you just volume down?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berhenti bernyanyi mengikuti rapping dari lagu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jopping </span>
  </em>
  <span>yang terdengar berantakan di telinga Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengeluh, "Aku tak bisa mengerjakan ini kalau tidak mendengarkan musik." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan akupun tak bisa belajar jika terlalu berisik.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mata Kyungsoo berkeliling mencari untaian kabel miliknya yang tergeletak di kabinet tv, "Kau bisa menggunakan </span>
  <em>
    <span>earphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tidak. Memakainya terlalu lama membuat gendang telingaku sakit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia tak tahu sudah berapa banyak ia mengalah untuk Jongin pagi ini, namun ia melakukan itu lagi sekarang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baik, kalau begitu hanya sampai pukul sepuluh, setelah itu matikan lagunya." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo beralih memejamkan matanya. Niatnya untuk menjauh dari Jongin malah berbalik terjebak lebih lama dengannya. Dan berada di satu lingkup yang sama, semakin membuat ia merasa tidak aman karena sebuah asumsi–yang ia sendiri belum percayai penuh, tentang lelaki itu yang berniat mencelakai dirinya seperti yang selalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol peringatkan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asumsi itu berawal dari ketidaksengajaan ketika Kyungsoo terbangun oleh suara di luar kamarnya. Bisikan-bisikan yang sempat ia kira gangguan makhluk dunia lain, ternyata berasal dari Jongin yang tengah menelpon seseorang. Kyungsoo menarik paksa seluruh nyawanya berkumpul untuk merapat pada pintu mendengarkan lebih pasti suara Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Apa rencanamu?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keningnya berkerut heran mendengar kalimat itu. Entah apa yang selanjutnya disampaikan ujung saluran telepon, tetapi ia mendengar nada terkejut Jongin yang terbata-bata, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kami baru sehari bersama–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalimat Jongin terpotong hingga jeda beberapa saat. Lelaki itu terdengar menggumam ragu, "Dia ahli beladiri, kupikir itu bukan ide bagus."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo makin merengut penasaran ketika suara di sambungan telepon berpadu samar dengan sunyi yang menyapa. Sepertinya seseorang itu tengah menyampaikan instruksi yang sayangnya tak dapat ia dengar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku mengerti, saat kesempatannya tepat aku akan melakukannya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan percakapan itu ditutup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mulai saat itu, setiap waktu Kyungsoo mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. Sedikitnya ia menyesal tak menggubris Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mengenai hal ini, namun apa boleh buat ia harus dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terlonjak tatkala sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya tiba-tiba, refleks ia mencekal pergelangan itu erat. Jongin nampak terkejut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin meringis tak nyaman selagi mengusap leher dengan tangan yang terbebas, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku berniat membangunkanmu. Tugasmu belum selesai kan?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terdiam, pandangannya masih berkilat waspada. Sejenak netranya bergerak-gerak menganalisa situasi, sebelum akhirnya menyentak genggamannya di tangan Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't touch me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gelisah sepertinya keadaan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setiap malamnya, sebelum tertidur Kyungsoo akan bersiaga menguping keadaan diluar kamarnya. Berjaga bila Jongin sewaktu-waktu melakukan hal-hal tak diinginkan di apartemennya. Namun semua itu akan berujung percuma karena dengkuran Jongin lah yang justru ia dapatkan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Menurut pemantauannya, Kyungsoo tak mendeteksi suatu keanehan disaat lelaki itu terbangun. Mungkin karena ia menghindari banyak kontak dengannya hingga seringkali Jongin hanya menatapnya dalam diam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maka ia mewaspadai diri di kala malam tiba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prediksinya tak keliru kala malam keenam Jongin tinggal dengannya, ia mendengar seseorang berada di balik pintunya. Ia mengapresiasi kesopanan Jongin yang mengetuk pelan terlebih dahulu pintu tersebut, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bersiap-siap untuk berpura-pura terlelap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knop pintu terbuka dengan cara paling hati-hati. Kyungsoo tak bisa menangkap dengar apa yang dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya. Ia menoleh melalui bahu, untuk mendapati punggung Jongin yang menghadapnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merasakan adrenalin yang menanjak, Kyungsoo berguling dari kasur lalu melingkarkan tangan pada badan Jongin untuk menyingkapkan kaosnya ke kepala guna menutupi penglihatannya. Ketika Jongin tidak siap, Kyungsoo menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia meraih ikat pinggang yang ada dan mengikatkannya kuat ke pergelangan Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo!" teriaknya gusar di balik kain pakaian yang menudungi kepalanya, Jongin pun tak henti berkilah untuk lepas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menurunkan kain itu menampilkan wajah berkeringat serta rambut berantakan Jongin, "Dasar penguntit!" balasnya kemudian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nampak pasrah, ia memandang Kyungsoo berharap, "Aku akan menjelaskan, tetapi lepaskan aku terlebih dahulu okay?" tangannya yang terikat terangkat meminta dibebaskan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otaknya menayangkan kemungkinan buruk jika ia menuruti Jongin. Lelaki itu bisa saja membalas menendang, meninju atau apapun itu yang mengancam keberadaannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menggeleng. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Katakan apa tujuanmu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berusaha bangkit duduk di tepian kasur, "Kau tahu, aku tak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bergerak seakan-akan meninju Jongin, mengundang kepanikan lelaki itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baiklah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah satu tarikan nafas yang panjang, Jongin menjawab, "Aku merencanakan sesuatu untukmu, Kyungsoo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know it." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo tak melepas pandangan dari mata Jongin, ekspresinya datar dan dingin yang kentara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chanyeol bilang kau menyukai kejutan. Jadi aku ingin mencari tahu tentangmu untuk itu." lanjutnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chanyeol?" ia melempar tanya bingung, detik kemudian ia menyergah cepat, "Apa kau sedang bercanda kali ini?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menggeleng terburu-buru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Park Chanyeol yang selama ini membantuku mendekatimu." bibirnya ia basahi sekilas, "Dia bilang kau menyukai seseorang yang berani menyangkal semua argumenmu, membuat konflik setiap saat, dan dia pun juga mengatakan kau sangat suka dirayu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pandangannya menemukan mata Kyungsoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So, I pretend to be every kind of it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengamati air muka Kyungsoo yang tidak mengalami perubahan. Senyumnya sudah turun sedikit ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What you must to know, Jongin." </span>
  </em>
  <span>selanjutnya ada nada penekanan yang mengindikasikan kejujuran Kyungsoo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate every things of it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin termangu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tetapi selama ini kau tak pernah menghindariku." lelaki itu masih menolak percaya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dengar. Selama di kampus aku selalu menghormatimu sebagai ketua kelasku, Jongin." jelas Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia serius. Sebisa mungkin, ia menjaga emosinya saat menghadapi Jongin di kadar standar saat momen-momen berlatar kelas. Walaupun reputasi Jongin kurang bagus akibat penampilannya, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak senakal teman mahasiswa lainnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Omong-omong tentang Chanyeol, dia selalu menyuruhku menjauh setiap kali kau menggangguku." Kyungsoo menambahkan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kemudian mereka terdiam bersama meresapi kenyataan acak yang terungkap. Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tetapi Kyungsoo segera menarik fokusnya saat melihat jam telah menunjuk angka 1 di putarannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ketika Kyungsoo memanggil nama lelaki dihadapannya, Jongin menggeleng menolak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nope! Don't talk to me, let me alone." </span>
  </em>
  <span>ujarnya masam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak mengindahkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat, Jongin menundukkan kepala dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Untuk menghilangkan sifat menjengkelkan Jongin, nyatanya hanya dibutuhkan satu malam saja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah malam kekacauan kemarin, Jongin menjadi diam luar biasa. Bila pagi sebelum sarapan lelaki itu paling tidak akan menyetel lagu dan cekikikan sendiri oleh apapun hal di layar handphonenya, maka kali ini Jongin tak berbeda dari patung menyedihkan yang hidup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo seolah kembali merasakan tinggal seorang diri oleh keadaan Jongin sekarang ini. Saat mengerjakan penugasan kuliah seperti biasanya, ia malah bergelung memikirkan betapa buruknya Kim Jongin ketika patah hati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo akui, harinya berlalu amat sangat lambat untuk menuju malam yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Ia seharusnya tidur nyenyak, akan tetapi Kyungsoo justru dihantui perasaan bersalah. Secara langsung ia yang membuat Jongin begini bukan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berguling memeluk gulingnya. Oleh sebab tak ada ancaman Jongin yang selama ini dikiranya, ia berpikir tak ada salahnya memperbaiki sedikit saja mood temannya itu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pagi harinya,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memulai dengan memanggil nama Jongin agar lelaki itu mau menatap padanya, –memastikan apakah jiwa Jongin sudah berkelana atau masih menetap disini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia berdeham, "Mengenai kau yang menyukaiku." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lupakan, Kyungsoo." tandas Jongin saat itu juga sambil memalingkan muka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sengaja memukulkan sendoknya berulang kali ke piring Jongin hanya agar wajah terganggu itu mengarahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I still like you. What else?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>jawabnya terpaksa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum kelewat lebar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku mulai mempertimbangkan untuk balas menyukaimu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin melirik dari sudut mata tak bereaksi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berujar kecewa, "Kau tidak tertarik?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aku tak paham maksudmu." Jongin menggumam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buat aku menyukaimu dengan caramu, okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengangguk ragu dengan heran tetapi Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pertama-tama, berikan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span> mu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tak mengabulkan pinta itu dengan segera, namun ia tetap menurutinya. Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu dengan pasti dari tangan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lelaki itu memandang tak mengerti ketika Kyungsoo membuka sesuatu di handphonenya lalu mengarahkan mata kamera tersebut pada mereka berdua, dan dengan berani –juga tiba-tiba, mengecupnya tepat di bibir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan benda itu. Membiarkan binar mata Jongin yang terus membola dan notifikasi yang muncul menandakan foto itu terkirim. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir gemas, mulutnya bersuara mengikuti ketikan jarinya,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You lose."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jangan tanyakan kesadaran Jongin yang masih mengalami serangan syok atas perbuatan tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kita namakan ini aksi balas dendam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mensejajarkan layar itu ke hadapan Jongin untuk menunjukkan maksud perkataannya tadi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From : PCY Bastard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'What the hell my eyes see!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it's pretty absurd. But, lemme know if you're not like it, or like it from comment column. Thank you for reading!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P.s. kangen dede emesh kyungsoo:(( <em>it's just only me?</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>